Behind the Invisible Man's Glasses
by AirashiiYume
Summary: What was Griffin thinking the whole time? Is he really as happy-go-lucky acerbic and dry as we saw? And what the heck does he do in his free time! Note: I do not own Hotel Transylvania, It's all owned by Sony Entertainment.
1. Chapter 1

**(CHAPTER 1)**

**(Griffin's Point of View)**

_My name is Griffin; I'm also known as invisible man. I thought I found my "zing" long time ago, though she could not see me… We would always have fun and prank people still…_

_It's been years since that incident though… I've already lost count over the years…Though I still remember it clearly when she ran away from me though… _

_Soon though, I met another monster, the undead king, Dracula. He has a grudge against humans though, I can't blame him. After all, humans killed his wife, Martha._

_And because of that case many monsters had problems with humans now… I finally learned to let go of Lola though she seems to always sneak into my head sometimes…_

Dracula waved his hand in front of my glasses and kept calling for me, I snapped out of it after noticing him after thinking to myself again.

"Huh, what did ya say Drac?"

"I was saying, wouldn't it be awesome if I got Mavis a new dress for her birthday?"

_Mavis is Dracula's daughter I think she's going to turn 118 years old soon if I recall; Dracula has a daughter complex now because Martha is gone. I don't think it's healthy of him to keep his daughter stuck in the hotel though especially since she always wanted to see the outside world; but it's not my choice. Did I forget to say Drac is the owner of this hotel, the one and only Hotel Transylvania?_

"Yeah, Sure Drac, whatever you say man"

Dracula didn't seem happy about that answer though as he sat beside me sighing.

"Look Griff, if there's something troubling you… You could talk to me about it. I'm sure Wayne, Murray and Frank would listen to you as well if you need help when I'm not here to listen to you…"

Wayne, Murray and Frank are our friends. Wayne is a werewolf, I met Wayne through Dracula and we've been friends since a long time; Murray is a mummy monster, I met Murray when I visited Egypt, though he always made a mess with sand. Frank is the Frankenstein, I also met him through Dracula, though he looks scary his really just a big softie and often short circuits himself when he cries, his really afraid of fire due to an old incident.

"Heh, thanks Drac that means a lot." I said as I took off my glasses which were the only way other people could see me and lay on Dracula's back making sure he knew I was just behind him.

"If Lola ever came back… Would she try to see past my looks?" I asked Drac softly.

"…" Drac stayed silent and soon chuckled.

"Oh yes because it's nice to SEE you invisible man" Drac said ending with a laugh.

I felt insulted as he said that and even though he cheered me up in a way I had to get revenge.

"Hahaha that never gets old." I stood up and slapped Dracula.

"Ohohohoho" Drac stood up as well and tried to attack me back.

I saw through his attack and dodged it immediately.

"Missed me~" I laughed softly and Drac looked a bit oblivious.

I punched Drac in the guts once and laughed again.

Drac made his claws come out and attempted to attack me even faster this time.

"Missed me, missed me, missed me!" I chuckled and dodged his attacks knowing that Drac could still sense me so if I stood still he could and would really slice me up.

"Ahahaha okay you win this time invisible man, hold this bacon for me will you?"

_Wait what was Drac doing? I confusingly looked at him as I took the bacon._

"Okay…? What am I holding baco-"

Just as I was saying that Wayne's kids attacked me for the bacon and I ended up falling with werewolves biting me all over for the bacon.

Oh that sneaky Dracula!

After multiple times of trying to get Wayne's kids off me I finally got them off. However when I got them off a cardboard box dropped when one of Wayne's kids tripped the zombie and Frank's head came out of it.

"Frankie my boy, look at you! Still traveling by mail Mr. Cheap-o huh?" Dracula caught his rolling head and brought it to him face to face.

"It's not a money thing; I have a plane phobia okay? I mean like at any moment those engines could catch on-"Frank tried explaining looking quite upset about the topic again.

"Fire, yeah yeah Fire bad! We know." Wayne said smiling mischievously as Frank glared at him.

Dracula looked around and noticed the zombies trying to arrange Frank's body parts and went to them right away.

"Augustus, Paraton… Come on! Does that look like Frankenstein's head?" Dracula started complaining about it so I decided to play with his cape a bit.

"Hey Drac buddy, what's going on with your cape there?" Wayne asked.

"What do you mean UWAH! Who pinched me?" Dracula looked around after I pinched his bottom.

"Guilty, your irresistible" I teased while placing my specs properly.

"Ah yeah invisible man I nearly forgot you were there. Hello, it's so great to SEE you~!" Drac repeated that joke again and laughed with Frank and Wayne this time. Oh I'm so getting proper revenge this time!

I tried to attack him but then suddenly we looked out as we heard something that sounded like a wave coming from outside.

"HERE COMES THE PARTY!" I heard a voice from outside and quickly went as far as the door as I could immediately.

Murray came with a wave of sands following him.

The werewolf kids were playing at the sand using them as if it was snow and I couldn't help but snicker at the sight.

"Hello Murray!" Drac said

"What's up buddy?" Murray said trying to hug Dracula

"The sand Murray the SAND, always with the sand!" Drac nagged at Murray while getting some sand off his fingers

Murray started talking with everyone else and I gave him my greeting. Frank decided to play a prank on Murray and Drac not knowing it just glared at Murray angrily and called for the housekeeping.

Soon though Drac was explaining about recent human images and how they were. Honestly though they look completely different than my times and wore very less clothing.

After Drac explained he said he wanted to go see his little girl which Frank tried to remind him Mavis isn't so little anymore. However Drac being Drac just turned back and snarled at us saying she is.

When he left Eunice, Frank's wife came out of the box complaining to Frank about booking stuff and I decided to help by closing the box and sitting on it while hearing her complain about it.

"You're welcome" I said as everyone looked at me.

After a while I decided to go outside to have some fresh air.

_However as I was going for some fresh air I thought I smelled the scent of a human nearby._


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

**(Griffin's P.O.V)**

_After walking for a while I decided to go back in the hotel to join Wayne and the others, something about planning the entertainment if I remembered correctly. Though that human scent I smelled earlier was still bugging me._

**(Alice's P.O.V)**

_My name is Alice; I am Jonathan's pet cat, I am really just a nekomata or as you say forked cat in my original form; when I'm in my original form I still look like a human with cat ears and 2 tails so sometimes people mistake me as a cosplayer. I am currently in my monster form which is a cat cause my owner Jonathan does not know I'm a monster and I fear if he does know he'll disown me._

_We were mountain climbing with some people at first well until Jonathan fell and came to a village, than we heard a story about a spooky forest and well… Jonathan really loves spooky stuff, than while walking halfway he fell and I dropped off the bag he was carrying around with him and ended up having to find him and saw a weird looking castle._

_I could still smell Jonathan nearby so he probably is inside the castle somewhere… Woah hey do I smell tuna? I got to find it! Woohoo Tuna! _

_I followed the smell of the tuna and ended up forgetting how to get back out. And worst of all I lost the scent of the tuna!_

_However, this place was huge and I'm sure Jonathan will be fine by himself! I want to explore this castle!_

_I changed into my original form to fit in to explore since there were a lot of monster too. I haven't seen this much monsters my whole life!_

**(Suit of Armor's P.O.V)**

_I was in charge of guarding the area making sure nothing happens in the castle as the sire orders till his daughter crashed with some screaming kid._

_I ignored it as Dracula rushed into it and took matters in his hand instead of calling the royal order of the suit of armors. _

_Usually we'll slack off, but since Dracula's daughter's birthday is coming soon we decided to work longer for the occasion._

_And luckily we were working this time as there was a suspicious looking guest walking around the castle having cat ears and a pair of tails. I haven't seen her around this area so I'm guessing it's a new monster. I went towards her immediately when I saw her._

"Halt!" I stopped her before she went around.

"May I help you~?" She said while clawing my chest plate in a weird manner.

"This area is for customers only, if you wish to wonder around this area please book a room madam!" I explained pointing her to the registration area.

"What if I don't want to~" She smiled slyly this time and hit my helmet off causing me to tip over.

"Soldiers, get that lady!" I shouted while trying to guide my body back to my helmet.

The other suit of armors chased her while the witches and zombies leaded the guests to other rooms to avoid any more ruckus or trouble.

When I finally got my helmet back on my armor I ran to find Dracula immediately around the castle.

After a while I finally found an area and transferred my spirit to where my other suit of armor where I can talk to Dracula who was in that room.

"Sir, there's an emergency!" I called interrupting them.

"Not now, can't you see we're in the middle of something very normal here?" Dracula was with that weird kid again and his daughter Mavis and didn't look happy hearing from me.

"Wait, what's going on here? There's an emergency in your precious hotel and you're not running to fix it? Why? Is it because of him?" Mavis asked looking towards the boy who was playing with my armor.

"Woah, look at my face!" The boy said looking at his reflection through my armor and attempted to roar with his arms on the air while I just pushed his face away from me.

"No precious bone, it's not because of him…" Dracula said smiling.

"Good, than go check on the emergency and I'll keep him company." Mavis said while I was still trying to get the boy to stop annoying me so I punched him in the face and he went flying to the other side of the room.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Dracula widened his eyes and held onto his daughter with a scared expression obviously showed on his face. I kept slapping the kid as he tried attacking me once more.

"What?"

"I mean, because he needs time to plan. And if you're keeping him company his not planning. His… uh… company keepy and the plan… It doesn't get planned!" Dracula was muttering a lot trying to keep cool in the situation.

"Mmhmm good one" The shrunken head like me not believing that answer responded. Unfortunately at this point I lost to the boy as he took my helmet off my armor and wore it on his head.

"Shut up!" Dracula glared at it as he said that,

"O…kay? Well, maybe when you're not planning later we can hang out." Mavis responded towards Dracula and went towards the kid and placed my helmet upside talking to him.

"Sounds good" The kid said.

"Yesssss... You hear that? It sounds good! So you'll hang out, see you later my honey" He took his daughter and pushed her towards the door and looked back at me and the boy angrily.

"Okay you're not hanging out, because you are leaving" he said in a lower tone.

"But the opposite you said!" The boy complained. Man his head was really started to bug me now.

Dracula pushed a brick on the wall and opened a gate towards a flight of staircases.

"But sir, the emergency!" I tried reasoning as I was worried the lady monster was still causing a ruckus.

"Follow me." He said towards the boy and flashed towards the staircase.

The boy threw my helmet towards the floor and ran after Dracula once that happened.

"Boy that kid smelled" I said to myself trying to call my armor to locate my helmet again.

**(Griffin's P.O.V)**

_Wayne, Murray and Frank were manhandling the zombie Mozart, Bethoven and Bark with Wayne's kids and I was just you know chilling there. They didn't know which part of the room I was but I told them I'll be here looking and waiting._

_Dracula suddenly walked in opening a hole from the wall and I looked over noticing another person there with him. It wasn't a surprise since Dracula knew almost every monster in the hotel. But the thing was… I smelled the scent of a human again and this time I don't think it was just my imagination again. _


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

**(Griffin's P.O.V)**

_Frank seemed to notice Drac as well as he stood still and called for him._

_Drac looked quiet scared and said hello to Frank._

_I wonder why I can't help but notice how people look when they feel. Maybe it was because I became invisible and ended up observing situations because no one knew where I was. Drac really did save me from going insane but even he can't hide his emotions from a person like me._

"Hey buddy what have you been doing?" Frank asked towards Drac.

"Nevermind that, what have _you _been doing?" Drac said after he whispered something to his side and looked back towards Frank.

I went to peek at the place where Drac was whispering to but Drac blocked my view as he came closer.

Wayne complained about how we wanted to practice for the party for Mavis's party and how the zombies weren't going to let us use the room so yeah things happened and they attacked them.

"Okay put down Zombie Mozart, Bark and Bethoven this instant!" Dracula not looking happy about that answer just looked at him sternly.

Frank and Murray threw the zombies they were holding as Wayne spit the zombie he was biting on while his kids were chasing after them.

Drac asked his musician zombies something and Wayne not wanting Drac to go working mode tried reasoning with Drac about performing for Mavis's party.

"Listen Drac, we wanted to play something… Like old times! We even thought you would sing with us..." Wayne said hopingly as he really wanted to see Drac sing again as he always did with a passion.

"Come on fellows, you know that I haven't sung at public since… Martha…" Drac looked away as he replied to Wayne as he just chuckled nervously looking down as he remembered his singing days.

"Yeah… but you know we wondered you know how much Mavis would love it" Frank tried motivating Drac. Ofh, a topic about Martha really should have been avoided.

"**I said **_**NO!**_** Don't ask me again!"** Dracula snarled and glared at them.

"Okay now let's hug the zombies, let's all make up…" Drac said calmly and in his own way it was like apologizing I suppose?

But you know we get used to this already so Wayne snickered and teased at Frank who still got a bit paralyzed from Drac's behavior. Frank denied it as always.

"So Griffin, You alright now buddy?" Drac looked towards me and smiled softly.

Dear lord that scared the heck out of me, I'm still not used to him sensing me like that and knowing which side I'm at.

"Yeah man, I just needed to do some thinking you know how it is" Drac was the only guy I could share these stuff with because he lost his wife Martha like how I lost what I felt was a zing with Lola. I never did find out if it really was a zing. Things just happened too quick...

Suddenly a person went towards our direction and Drac pushed me aside as Frank was stomping his foot nearly stomping onto me in the process and questioned who that was.

Drac tried to cover the person and for some reason I couldn't tell if it was my nose having some problems or it was because I was thinking about Lola too much.

Drac whispered something towards the person and all I heard was 'that's kind of racist' from the person who looked like a redhead teen around Mavis's age.

The boy brought his hands up and walked around weirdly. I couldn't help but laugh as Frank thought the boy was insulting him. Dracula whacked the boy's hand and tried explaining who he was.

"Cause his your cousin, Johnnystein" Mavis moved swiftly onto the table and smiled sweetly.

"Yes yes yes!" Drac said as he patted Johnnystein on the shoulder.

"I don't remember having no cousin" Frank looked in disbelief and I just took my glasses and wore it.

"No no you do have a cousin; he is your sixth cousin… Three times removed" Drac said towards Frank trying to utter a smile as hard as he can.

"I'm on your right arm side!" Johnnystein continued

"You have a cousin?" Frank looked towards his right arm and asked it.

"Frank if your arm could talk he would tell you that the original owner of your arm had a brother" Drac said trying to convince Frank more

"Who married a woman?" Johnnystein said questionably

"Who was…" Frank did the dead gesture action

"For strangling a pig!" Johnnystein pointed out with a confidence voice.

"I have pig strangling blood on my arm? That's kind-a cool! Well cous, great to meet you!" Frank said thinking how cool it was to have pig strangling blood on his arm and smiled friendlier than earlier and shook the poor boy's arm so hard the boy started forced to the floor and up to the air over and over again… Which I can say is quiet painful since I've experienced it before.

The boy just groaned in pain as Mavis giggled at him.

"So what brings you here John-"I said from behind him before he jumped towards Frank in shock.

"Woah , what was that?" Johnnystein said still quiet startled.

"Oh sorry, I should really clear my throat before I speak" He acted a lot like how Frank reacted before so I guess he really is Frank's right hand cousin-ish I suppose?

"Anyway, what brings you here?" I asked curiously as I went to talk to him face to face. He seemed more interested by how I was invisible and looked quite upset when I asked that.

"Oh uhm… Party… planner? " Johnnystein said sheepishly.

"Yes, I have recruited Mr. uh Stein here to help me with Mavis's birthday party" Dracula said playing his hand onto Johnnystein's shoulder.

"Wait a minute, _**you**_ask someone to help _**you?**_" Murray said in disbelief.

"Captain Control freak?" Wayne continued for Murray.

"It's Count, and yes I thought having a Mavis's contemporary could be useful" Drac said.

"Yeah, he totally needed a fresher perspective" Johnnystein said rubbing it onto Dracula while Dracula looked at him quite angrily.

Wayne smiled widely from that statement and decided to push his luck a bit too.

"Okay Johnny, Mr. Tight Coffin over here was planning to have these powdered lame-mous play at the party" Wayne said pointing towards the Zombies and Dracula who was upset about all the nicknaming on him looked at him raising his eyebrows.

"So you know we thought we could liven things up a bit" Frank said hugging onto Wayne and Murray.

"Woah, you all play? Let's check you guys out!" Johnny said excitingly.

We performed an old classic song called 'Where did the time go girl'

Johnnystein stopped us halfway though and waved his hand gesturing a big no no.

"That's cute but kind of old school you know what I mean?" Johnny smiled as he said that.

"Yes, thank you Johnny" Dracula thanked Johnny though I'm not sure for what.

Mavis crossed her arm at that statement though and looked at Johnnystein in disbelief.

"You guys have to totally tempo thing up, here let me show you." Johnnystein explained as he took Murray guitar and asked Wayne to give him a jam calling him werewolf man.

He made an awesome performance so we couldn't help but follow his lead as he sang abit off key but okay in the end. He then passed his guitar to Murray and jumped towards the crowd which the crowd responded by moving away.

"Awesome" He muttered getting off the floor.

"I am so blown away right now!" Mavis said smiling widely.

"I think my cous is going to make this the** BEST PARTY _EVER_**_**!**__"_

Than everyone started blabbering stuff towards Johnnystein but Dracula decided to stop the madness and fly up.

"We're not doing any of that, we got to stay on schedule alright." Dracula stated matter of factly.

"Alright dad alright. Hey Johnny, you're coming too right?" Mavis said holding onto him.

I just couldn't help but looked back to see how Drac was and he was glaring angrily at Johnny the whole time. I really hope he lightens up on the poor kid soon; he seems like a nice guy if you ask me.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

**(Alice's P.O.V)**

_After the security gave up on looking for me I felt really tired. I did found some tuna in the kitchen when they were chasing me though so I guess it was quiet worthwhile; I swear I could hear Jonathan's voice earlier but I was just so tired from all that running and hiding that instead of looking for him I just decided to turn back to my monster form and rest in a hall way where there were no security in sight._

**(Griffin's P.O.V)**

_Ah, Johnnystein sure brightened up the place a lot. He played a great beat and brought his scooter out just in time too, I stink at charades so thank goodness. Dracula looked really shocked though when it happened. Well, all I got to say is he made an excellent choice to let Jonathan help him with planning even though his grumpy about it._

I went back to my room to wear my swimming trunks for the next event and just when I got to my room I saw a cat just in front of my door.

"Huh? Why is there even a cat here?" I muttered softly and picked up the cat.

Apparently the cat was sleeping like a log, as it was still sleeping even when I picked it up. So in the end I just brought it to my room and let it sleep on the bed instead since some monsters actually ate cats and this poor fellow probably got lost in the woods and came in through the window.

I took off the invisible suit Drac made for me and went to wear the swimming trunks on the cupboard. This really makes me wish I wasn't the only one that could see myself. Being immortal, invisible and all really is a drag honestly since I was a human before.

When I went out to the hall Wayne called out to me and snickered.

"What's so funny?" I looked at him with my eyebrows raised.

Drac also made me these glasses so that people can see how I feel instead of looking at a pair of floating glasses with a magical voice.

"Oh no no, it's nothing come on let's go" he responded still snickering, it's probably because my swimming shorts weren't invisible. Jeez his weird sometimes.

We went to the pool together and met up with Frank and Murray, they were sitting with Jonathan so we joined them.

After a while though Dracula dragged Johnnystein away and kept whispering to him. It was getting really weird how much he was whispering that even Jonathan pointed it out for him to know.

Dracula pushed him to side so we just continued talking and Frank finally came over with his food asking about Johnnystein.

I pointed to where Drac and he were and suddenly Johnny started saying something about his back and a monster heard 'get on my back' and so they started playing chicken fight in the pool.

I let Murray get on my back and well thank god I worked out for he was heavy, even heavier than he looks you know!

Frank was going to make a cannonball so I quickly got off the pool and let Murray get onto another monster's back. When Frank got down his body parts came apart and Eunice started picking his body parts to stick them back together like usual.

It looked as if he was on slow-motion as he fell to the pool so I got quiet distracted by it and not notice Wayne coming up on me from behind.

"Kids, why did you do that?" He snickered as he pulled off my swimming trunks and I couldn't help but shriek. Even if I am invisible these things are private and I quickly covered my crotch and pulled my swimming trunks up.

"Oh, I was just in the pool, the water's cold… Don't judge me!" I immediately went to wear proper clothing in the hotel while everyone started giggling at me and it's not that I'm sensitive about it, it's just these kind of stuff just aren't right!

When I got to my room I couldn't believe my sight though.

The curtains looked like they were freshly scratched, the normally crimson wallpaper was completely torn off and only some of its remains were barely sticking onto the wall and the weird thing is when I looked at the bed, it was perfectly folded! As if the cat that I placed there was never there, it couldn't have been caused by a mere cat, maybe someone caused the mess and when it happened the cat must have ran away. It could have been the zombies who caused the mess…

_I just, man do I really have to clean up another mess?_

**(Alice's P.O.V)**

_(1 hour ago)_

_After a tiny cat nap I woke up and to my surprise I was in a really soft bed. Was I kidnapped in my sleep? I looked around the room and noticed the place looked a lot like what Jonathan liked. Hah, I bet Jonathan placed me here when he found me sleeping, what luck huh? I think I'll go check out the area more but before that I should probably leave a mess like always to make sure he knows I was here before._

_I destroyed the room including the curtains, lamp and even the cupboard insides though I'm sure no one would noticed, the only places I didn't destroy were the bed and the phone. Well partly is because I like keeping the place I sleep though the phone was merely because it threatened to scream and warn the shrunken head about me._

"I like what you did with the room." The skeleton phone laughed as he looked around.

"Just quiet bonehead!" I folded the sheets neatly while talking to the skeleton head that looked like the shape of a really old phone.

"You know I could always phone the owner and have your 'masterpiece' shown and possibly get you kicked out" He laughed.

I was about to use my tail to cover his mouth but then I remembered how Jonathan bit it once while we were sleeping in a hotel before… Don't judge me! He was snoring really loudly and I was sleepy so I thought putting my tail would stop him from snoring. How was I supposed to know people bit really hard and my tail was really sensitive?

"Don't look now but there's someone going through the hallway heading this way kitty." It was questionable why the skeleton head was telling me this and more questionable how he knew someone was coming since you know his just a head but I heard footsteps coming nearby as well so I quickly hid on top of the cupboard.

_I was half expecting a 'woah' from my mess as always since Jonathan would mostly do that but what I got was a floating pair of glasses._


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Griffin's P.O.V)**_

_**(Back to Present)**_

"Great, first I get butt-naked on the pool, now this. What a great day today has been!" Heck, now I'm talking to myself while the skeleton head alarm is whistling away at the table.

_Wait… Why is he completely fine? And why is he whistling?_

I glared at him as he grinned while giving signs to check the cupboard. Taking the signs I looked towards the cupboard and heard some rustling from it. Guess whatever caused this mess is in there huh?

I took off my glasses and swimming trunks and crept towards the cupboard making sure to catch the culprit without them running away or noticing where my presence was. I opened the cupboard and it flat out collapsed as if it just got destroyed at the inside while I was gone. I'm pretty sure it was alright before because I was just using this thing when I got my swimming trunks.

I looked through the remains of the cupboard and saw the cat I brought in earlier.

"You did this?" I looked at the cat calmly wearing my glasses.

If I weren't so upset with the cat I would have bother to wonder why the cat's glaring behind me where the skeleton head alarm was and hear the soft but noticeable chuckles from the skeleton head alarm

"Well?" I grabbed the cat from the back of its neck and placed it face to face to myself.

"No?" The cat responded looking at me grinning sheepishly

Hearing that I just looked at it as it looked back at me and it stayed that way for a while.

_I'll be honest to myself; I wasn't expecting an answer from the cat. I was just expecting the cat to look apologetic or something a cat would do._

"Oh now you've blown your cover kitty. Look at him, his so shocked he hasn't moved for 5 minutes." The skeleton head alarm chuckled as he decided to destroy the awkward silent.

Before I could even react the cat looked at me slyly and jumped onto my face placing her tail at my mouth.

"Oh wow! My tail really does disappears too nya!" The cat exclaimed excitingly. I guess my reputation has grown a lot huh?

"Y'know, I've heard a certain stein boy said that not too long ago" I chuckled as Johnnystein placed his hand on my mouth not long ago to see that too.

_This cat isn't so bad after all; a little mess doesn't matter if I meet someone or some cat this interesting_

The cat placed a paw on my chest and looked towards me curiously.

"What?" I looked at her questionably.

"Are you… always naked when you want to be invisible or something nyan?"

_Huh? What is the cat talking about?_

Just before I could say anything she continued.

"Because you know… you took off your swimming trunks earlier and it feels like you aren't wearing a shirt now since I can feel your chest and stuff. Not that it's wrong of course since I'm naked most of the time when I'm like this but you know I'm a cat and that's normal but I heard your like close to a human and stuff so I thought you would wear like invisible clothing right?" The cat finished continuing to look into my eyes or glasses to be exact.

I looked at her for a moment than I noticed I took off my swimming trunks earlier because they were visible and didn't go wear my invisible clothes because it would have taken too long and only remembered to wear my glasses earlier…

"Oh man, I didn't know you were into those 'sort of things' invisible man!" The darned skeleton head alarm laughed as I quickly rushed into the toilet taking my invisible clothes with me placing the cat at the bed telling it to wait for a while.

When I came back after wearing some clothes the cat was lying down on the bed snuggling onto the bed covers.

I sat beside it and it pawed onto me as if to check if I was wearing clothes now.

"Wow, I didn't know they made invisible clothes!" Curious little fellow isn't she?

"Well they don't exactly do, this was specially made from a special friend of mine and I only have one of it." I couldn't help but snicker at her excitement and curiosity.

"No wonder you always lock yourself up when you have to clean your clothes huh? I wonder if you walk around naked sometimes without noticing too~" the skeleton alarm head snickered and I couldn't help but flick my finger at where his nose used to be as he howled in pain, in turn the cat laughed at him.

When we finally stopped joking around I sat up properly and scratched the back of the cat's ears.

"I still haven't got to know your name yet kitty."

"My name's Alice~" She purred as I continued scratching behind her feline ear.

"Well, my name's Griffin. So tell me, are you like… a talking cat hybrid or something? Cause when I was a human I was sure cats weren't talking before."

"Well I won't say talking cat hybrid… Guess you can't really tell since I'm in this form nyaa~"

_Cat… Disguise… I'm sure there was a monster species about it… Hm…_

"Give me a moment" She said hissing as her body slowly changed to look like a human though still keeping her ears and growing another tail giving her now 2 tails.

"I got it! You're a nekomata! Though I always thought your kind disguised yourself more… humanlike instead of keeping your animal traits." I finally remembered but she merely snickered at me.

"Sorry, can't really hide em since I'm so tired now~ though I just thought it was obvious I was a nekomata before but I guess hiding a tail can make anyone think differently of one's kind nyan~" She said yawning softly.

"Well, it's almost morning so you better rest than kitty; though make sure to clean up a bit while I'm gone. I've got a meeting with some friends." I said taking a towel and walked out the room.

_**(Alice's P.O.V)**_

_To say the least I had to lie to Griffin, it wasn't because I was tired that I couldn't hide my cat ears and forked tail, it's just embarrassing to tell him that I still had not learned how to hide them properly since my parents had not teach me much before the incident that caused me to flee and be saved and adopted by Jonathan._

_The worst thing is all I naturally know is how to change forms and sometimes from time to time and if I'm lucky I can hide my tails though most of the time I can only hide a tail in my monster form._

"You sure are a bad liar huh kitty. I'm surprised he bought it" Bone-head chuckled.

"Oh shut it." I murmured rolling my eyes while getting some tools to clean up the room a bit.

_I guess I should stay since I can't find Jonathan and I did smell his scent on Griffin earlier so Jonathan's probably safe. Plus, Griffin seems to be really kind and friendly towards me nyan! Though I think I might have forgotten to ask him how I even got to his room in the first place!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Griffin's P.O.V**

I left the room and went to the sauna where the guys were waiting.

"You're late Griffin, jeez how long could you take to get a towel." Dracula joked once he saw me.

"I'm not late, I'm _fashionably_ late! Now what did I miss hm?"

"After you screamed running away like a little girl, Drac here lost it and pulled the plug out of the swimming pool while Johnny was diving" Wayne said.

"I uh, only did that because your fur was everywhere and I couldn't stand it! So I wanted it cleaned up straight away!" Dracula defended himself.

"Oh, so did Johnny go all separated like how Frank always does?" I asked.

"Nah man, Drac caught him before he could. Guess he knows how much of a pain it is to put your body parts back together all the time right Drac?" Frank answered me.

"Yeah… let's go with that." Drac said as if he was hiding something or thinking about something again.

Well, Drac is always busy thinking about work and other stuff so it didn't really matter to me much. Heh, makes it all the fun to pop up to him when he doesn't pay attention to his surroundings.

Drac tapped on the wall shortly and a gust of steam came in.

"Ah, didn't I tell you guys we'd have fun in here? Is this not the best?" Dracula sighed happily leaning back.

"Yeah, I'm working out a nice sweat… When's that Johnny kid going to be done party planning? He's a great hang." Wayne asked Drac.

_Come to think of it, I wonder if his even party planning. Someone like him doesn't look like a planner Drac of all people would hire. Especially on occasions like Mavis's birthday; I wonder why the change all of a sudden._

"Yeah, he's an animal! And it was so nice seeing Mavis laughing and hitting it off with him." Frank continued on the topic.

"Who's sitting what off? Please. Mavis could never be with… someone of his kind." Dracula seemed to have emphasized the last part more, since when was he of all people upset about species? Especially with Frank around things are going to be pretty ugly.

_Oh well, Dracula's still overprotective for his daughter. The worst thing that could happen is if Mavis gets a zing though, he'll never be ready for it and probably freak the hell out!_

"I'm sorry? His kind? Y-You saying our kind isn't good enough for you? Your 'Lordship'." Yeap, Mr. Big Softie got hurt from that comment. Frank glared at Drac and Drac looked a bit shocked from it.

"No, No, Frank! I didn't… I meant that she wouldn't be into with someone with such… red curly hair!" Frank folded him arms and looked away angrily as Drac tried to cover his sort of misunderstanding.

"Uh, what's wrong with red curly hair?" When I heard the last part I glared at Drac.

"Why are you getting upset?" Drac looked at me with a slight annoyance.

"I have _**RED CURLY HAIR!"**_

Drac looked at me slightly with disbelief and twitched his eyes slightly.

"**Well how was I supposed to know that**?"He looked away and glared forward where the door was.

We all started glaring at Dracula intensively and Frank even folded his arms to show how upset he was.

"What are you going to say next Drac, you think my ears are too pointy?" Wayne glared at him and huffed.

"Look settle down fellas, this is all a mood point cause Johnny… he... he left." Dracula tried to calm us down.

"Wait a minute he left?" He just made Moris more confused than calm though.

"Yes! He decided he didn't like Mavis or any of us"

As if right on cue Johnny fell from the roof right on top of Dracula

"Hi…" Johnny smiled sheepishly and hid into his huge shirt.

_That seems a lot like Alice; come to think of it I forgot to ask her why she was outside my room before I brought her in._

Dracula glared at him angrily and looked like he was about to scold the boy.

"Hm... I guess Johnny had second thoughts." Frank raised his eyebrows as he said that.

"Yeah, I missed you guys!" Johnnystein smiled and hid behind Frank.

"Alright, party planning talk now!" Drac ran away quickly and dragged Johnnystein while he was going.

"Well, you guys can stay in the sauna I think I had enough _steam_." Frank stood up and walked away.

We talked for a moment and were still quite upset about Dracula behavior today but soon we just went back to our own rooms to rest up. Wayne even asked if he could rest in my room because of something about not going to be able to sleep again because of his kids before we went back. Too bad Alice is around, so I just walked away and Wayne ended up talking to the air. Payback's a bitch sometimes, he probably wouldn't notice for hours.

"I see your back nyan~" Alice purred out while rolling around my bed in her cat form now.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to get some shut eye now though."

"But it's morning!" She whined.

"Exactly…"

"... But I want to play"

_… She gave me the cutest look I never thought was possible for a cat._

"F-Fine… Now stop doing that face" Don't look at me like that, who could say no to such a cute face?

"But I'm cute!" She giggled while spinning around the bed.

"Don't be so noisy, other monsters are still going to be sleeping" The skeleton phone chuckled.

"Cuteness is cheating, now what do ya wanna play kid?" I wore my clothes while asking her.

"Uh…" She pondered around cutely and looked away

"Well what are you waiting for? You said you wanted to play." I patted her softly.

"Uh… Before we play… Do you have any spare clothes for me? My clothes when I'm in my original form are kinda in the washer" She asked innocently while tilting her head sideways.

_I looked at her… When did she leave the room again to put her clothes in the washer? How did she not get caught!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Griffin's P.O.V**

"Nyan, these clothes should be just my size." Alice hopped around still being a cat.

"Yeah sure, those are clothes that Drac places in the storage for the maids so don't destroy it alright?"

"Okay, I'm going to go change than nyan!"

It took her a long time to change; maybe it was because those maid clothes were too complicated.

I'm sure she wouldn't mind me taking a small nap. I lay on the bed and slowly drifted into darkness.

* * *

"_Are you sure this is safe Griffin?"_

I heard someone ask.

"_We've been through this… I'm sure; it's in the book after all" _

I saw myself answering the person

"_Griffin?" She nervously glanced at me as I was busy studying the book. _

"_What's wrong Lola?" _

Not Lola again…

"_Nothing it's just… what if it doesn't work?" She asked with concern._

"_Please Lola, we're… __**best friend**__. I want you to be with me but you can't if you stay human…" I sighed as I patted her softly. _

_I don't want to be just best friends Lola… Why couldn't I tell her that? I didn't want her to be with me. I __**needed**__ her to be with me._

"_But don't you like me the way I am?"_

_Of course I do, you're the most beautiful and sweetest girl I know_

"_I like you just the way you are… But humans like you are so fragile… They die after a while and when you die I'll be alone…" I don't know why but after I said that I just couldn't hold my tears._

_I love you, but you only see me as a friend don't cha Lola?_

Why didn't I just tell her the truth? I guess my old self was too shy huh?

"_Don't cry Griffin…" Lola noticed and patted me softly._

"_I want to be human again… All my loved ones died one by one and everyone called me a monster after they all died… I don't want to be like this… You were the only one to accept me… I don't want you to leave me too... Please don't leave me…" I said softly. _

It's already been so long… Why can't I just forget you?

_Lola sighed and couldn't help but smile softly_

"_Of course, I wouldn't want to part with my __**best friend**__ now would I?"_

I miss you…

* * *

"Grif-fin~" A voice softly called, a slight purr could be heard at the end.

_Lola… Oh how I miss her…_

"Grif-finnnnnn~" I felt something fluffy tickle my nose

_Who's calling me…? I really don't want anyone to see me like this now…_

"Griffin wake up!" whoever that was shouted and jumped onto my face, scratching it in the process.

I jumped up immediately and opened my eyes to see Alice glaring at me.

"I'm hungry and you didn't play with me!" She said with a very grumpy cat face.

"Look I'm sorry okay Alice…"

"I'm sure some tuna could make up for it" She smiled widely and got off my face.

_I guess she decided to stay as a cat and she hasn't worn the outfit I brought her earlier._

"Alright kitty, just… let me wash my face alright?"

She meowed loudly and when I turned to face her she looked at me worriedly.

"Why were you crying in your sleep?"

_Did I really get found out so easily?_

"It's… nothing, just a nightmare kid." I calmly said hoping she wouldn't push the topic.

_Stay calm Griffin, she'll probably act along or better yet she might buy it._

"Is that so? When I have nightmares Jonathan would always hug me nyan!" She gleamed with happiness and I couldn't help but smile.

_Jonathan… Sounds so familiar, I wonder why._

"Awh that's sweet kid, maybe I'll meet this Jonathan next time. Would be great to know what kind of monster he is."

"Indeed nyan!"

Right after she said that she jumped onto my face and leaded me back on my bed and I could hear her whine as she looked at me.

_Even with my glasses on it shouldn't be that easy to catch me, her senses are just too sensitive. _

"Jeez you got to stop doing that!" I groaned trying to get up again.

"I can't help it! Pet me!" She whined trying to find my hand.

"Alright alright, jeez you really are a cat." I raised my hand and started to pet her softly.

She purred and kept tossing and turning around for me to scratch the other parts of her.

That's when I accidentally scratched her stomach.

She hissed loudly and attempted to scratch me, but compared to Dracula her scratches were much slower and I managed to escape her assault.

However she did fall off the bed from that so… Ops...?

"I'm okay!" She informed me while holding her paw up.

I snickered and carried her back to the bed.

"Sorry there Alice, it was just my friend Drac would always attempt to scratch me so I guess it was instinct to avoid your scratches too" I laughed as she pouted.

"I don't accept that as a reason to let me drop off the bed" She looked away and her tail kept waving around it was almost tempting to pull.

"How about some fish?"

"Deal." She smiled while turning back to look back at me and stopped waving her tail around.

"Well, there's a lake nearby so do you want to go check it out? And maybe if you're lucky I'll catch you a giant fish or 2 since I'm sure you wouldn't let me sleep anymore" I suggested and her eyes gleamed with happiness once I said the word fish.

"You could? Yay! I already looked around the whole hotel and it was awesome but you can bring me outside the hotel? I've been trying to find a way to get a proper walk for some fresh air but I just couldn't find the way and the windows were too tall and then" I closed her mouth and laughed.

"Yes I can, but you have to chillax! As long as you get ready to walk a lot, the lake is a bit deep in the forest." And as I said that she zoomed into the bathroom and zoomed back out in her true form wearing the outfit I brought for her earlier. She still looks like a half cat half human person but it doesn't bug me that much.

"Did you cut some part of that outfit off?" I looked at her and she tried smiling innocently.

"Oh just a little, so I could go on a few journeys without being caught by some extra parts of the clothes…"

"You know it's not mine right?" I looked at her questionably.

"No one will notice jeez." She giggled.

"Well, since you're ready let's get going" I dragged her out of the room.

"Don't do anything dirty dude~" I heard the skeleton head tease as we got out.

_Alice grew red and laughed softly at the skeleton's joke as I shut the door._


	8. Chapter 8

I apologize for not updating lately. I have been neglecting this story for a long time and that's bad…

Yeah… Anyway, I'll be updating sooner now since I've been in the zone lately and I'm really really really really really really sorry for anyone who's been waiting for the awaited update.

_**CHAPTER 8**_

**(Griffin's P.O.V)**

_When we got out of the room it was a huge mess, the hallway had mud tracks that Dracula would rip his hair off, the luggage of customers were all over and the witches were having trouble cleaning it all up so it must have just happened._

Alice saw one suit of armor trying to locate his helmet grumbling about how he always got into this kind of situation and laughed silently pushing the helmet further away from the suit of armor causing him to glare at Alice.

"Woah, what happened here?" I asked the suit of armor bringing the helmet up to his body though I faintly heard Alice huffed saying I was no fun.

"Sir Dracula and the stein boy flew past here and Quasimodo took the stein boy for some unknown reason."

"Quasimodo took Johnnystein?"

"I'm afraid so , Dracula has just sent orders to get him right away. If you would excuse me I have to update him on the situation right away. We hope you stay in your hotel rooms while the situation is being dealt with." And just like that the soldier walked swiftly away from us. He mumbled something about seeing Alice before…

"Let's go check it out!" Alice said and dragged me to follow the suit of armor.

"Hold it kitten." I held her from her collar to stop her.

"Wha- Why'd you stop me? We're missing out on knowing whatever's happening that could be awesome right now!"

"You don't know Drac like I do. Dracula mostly does these kinds of things himself but since his not doing it I'm guessing his talking with his daughter… Which means the situation with Quasimodo is definitely where we should go"

"What are you, Sherlock?" She asked

"No, but he was a good friend of mine." She looked at me with slight awe and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wha- That was a rhetorical question but… Wha? Wait a minute... Sherlock isn't real! You're pulling my leg again!" She said looking at me angrily while pouting

"I see you caught up, but still I read a lot about him before. Come on, Quasimodo's probably on his way to the kitchen!" I laughed harder as she pouted.

"The kitchen? I can get some tuna there if we're lucky right?" She smiled widely. She changes her mind really quick doesn't she…

"Sure, but make sure you remain undetected or else no tuna kittens." I laughed and shook my head as I lead the way to the kitchen.

10 minutes ago

**(Suit of Armor's P.O.V)**

Mornings… To be precise its 7 o'clock in the morning and everyone is probably asleep now.

We don't sleep though, well rarely. We don't really need sleep. We do when we act like statues sometimes, but no one can notice most of the time with the exception being Dracula of course.

I was patrolling the hallway until I heard a faint sound of laughing and a scream so I walked to investigate only to see Dracula and the stein boy screaming while sitting on one of the tables.

I tried my best to avoid it I swear, I don't exactly like having my body parts flying everywhere. I screamed as they crashed upon me.

Dracula had a smile as wide as a kid getting candy and grabbed my head.

"Oh ho ho did you see that? Who is that guy Sir-Breaks-a-lot?" Dracula laughed and threw my head aside.

I haven't seen him smiled this much unless his with Mavis so the shock overcame me and I completely forgot about picking my body parts up.

"I have to say… That. Was fun. " I heard him say faintly from the corner

"Okay the fun you were talking about earlier? Nailed it!" He laughed and clapped his hands like a little girl and pulled the table sheet off my chest piece.

After that everything Dracula said was too soft for me to hear and he quickly rushed away.

I finally got back to my senses and attempted to pick my body up.

Dracula got to another one of us suit of armor and told us to locate Quasimodo and ordered us to stop him right away.

When I finally got all my parts back except my head and a familiar looking girl came towards me. The girl was a type of cat monster and personally I'm not a cat person… They're evil little beings in a fluffy disguise.

She kicked my head around before Griffin helped me out while asking about Dracula.

I gave a quick note on what was happening and suggested they went back before running towards Dracula, Quasimodo was passing through our defensive like a piece of cake.

When I got there Quasimodo has probably entered the kitchen already. Dracula was talking to his daughter about something probably relating to her maturity. But there was really no time to ponder.

"Sir he may have entered the kitchen" I said as I opened the doors widely.

"He what! What do I pay you for? I'm sorry honey I have to go!" He glared at me and crawled away from his daughter to rush to Quasimodo with me.

"He doesn't pay me" I whispered to Mavis before catching up to Dracula.

**(Griffin's P.O.V)**

When we got to the kitchen Dracula and the guard was already there.

"Hey, weren't you looking for Dracula?" I asked the guard who was standing at the entrance.

"Yes sir, Dracula has arranged that no one comes in the kitchen or out until he is done with his business." He stood straighter and held his battle axe tighter.

"What sort of business with Quasimodo and Johnnystein?" I tried to take a peek but the guard scootched around whenever I move.

"I'm sorry but I am not allowed to tell you even if I know. Perhaps you could talk to Dracula about this late."

I groaned and he glared at Alice as she kept squirming to check more than me.

"Woots! Defenses have been penetrated!" Alice said as she managed to crawl through around the guards arm

"Get back here young lady!" the guard looked shocked and tried to grab her but missed and nearly fell to the ground.

"Never! And the name's Alice tin-man!" She laughed as 'tin-man' chased her.

Alice rushed into the kitchen while the guard was on her tail. I followed shortly to make sure nothing happened.

"This is a load of fiddlestick! There's only a statue picking his nose here!" She whined as she kicked something or someone.

"I don't think that's a statue Alice…" I looked at what she kicked carefully and saw Quasimodo picking his nose

"It's for certain the work of Sir Dracula. I'm quite certain Quasimodo's pet rat Esmeralda will help him. However, your cat friend here is still in trouble." The guard grabbed her by the collar and sort of glared at her as she glared back while struggling to get away.

"Oh come on, you can deal with Wayne's kid but not a mischievous cat?" I looked towards the guard and gave him a nudge

"Hey!" She turned her glare towards me as if trying to say 'I thought you were on my side!'

"Plus don't you think Dracula would be angrier if you explain to him how you failed to make sure no one got in the kitchen while he was in there?" I said smugly as he loosened his grip on Alice and looked at me with worry all over his helmet.

"See ya around alright Walter~" I turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

"His name is Walter?" Alice crept beside me while giggling slightly.

"They don't really have names, but I think he likes that name" I whispered to her.

"Who knows, I think his blushing right now." She whispered and pointed to Walter.

_I looked back at Walter and laughed as he looked away immediately._


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

_**(Alice P.O.V)**_

_After that useless trip to the kitchen that didn't have any tuna at all! Griffin had to go to his friends for something about a band practice. He locked me in his room with the skeleton head shaped like a phone and told me to not get in trouble… He also told me to stay as a cat in case anyone comes in. Jeez, I'm not a child or anything! Plus I'm only here because I need to find Jonathan… Right?_

"Are you really going to follow what he says kid?" Skull head said looking at me with a smug face.

"What are you talking about?" I glared at him and stopped clawing the bed.

"He's got you cooped up in the room and expects you to stay out of trouble! I say you should go out." Yeah, I should go out. He won't notice since his busy… But he locked the door to make sure the maids don't come in without me noticing.

"Sure wise-head, problem is the doors are locked! Why are you helping me anyway?" I looked at him after thinking about it

"My jobs boring, I lost my body and now I'm forced to be a hotel item for room service." He looked down and stared at the floor.

"Hmm…." Well I could use a guide around here and the windows aren't locked anyway.

"H-Hey what are you doing?" I turned into a cat and used my mouth to hold onto a part of him.

"Well you said it was boring and since Griffin only said to stay out of trouble… I'm sure he didn't mean I couldn't walk around." I mumbled while opening the window.

"Just don't drool! I'm fragile!" As much as I want to, I don't exactly like the taste of bones unlike those horrible stinky dogs.

"Calm down! If the worst comes I'm sure I can superglue your skull pieces back together" I grinned as he looked at me with shock and tried struggling.

"Why bring me along anyway?" He asked as I hoped onto the side of the window.

"Loosen up will ya? You definitely need some fresh air, plus I need a guide around here." I mumbled as hard as I could while holding him on my mouth as I climbed the pipes and got to the roof.

"I think you're missing the point…" He sighed as I placed him down on the roof.

"Who cares about the point? Relax, it's not like we're really far away." I chuckled and began my ritual to lie down as he made a groan sound.

"Duck!" he screamed and rolled to a lower part of the roof.

I looked back and a bat bumped onto me with a loud thud.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay kitty?" The bat asked as it transformed into a human and kept touching me to check for any injuries.

"I don't think so…" I groaned as I changed back into a human. Dang that vampire crashed onto me really hard.

"Woah, what are you?" she walked towards my back and gave both my tails a small slide touch as she faced me.

"A nekomata, we usually stay in shrines so I'm not surprised if there aren't many in this hotel… Oh my head…" I explained and rubbed my head and cat ears in pain. How is she not in pain?

"Kid you might need to place some medicine before that thing gets worst" The skull looked at my injury as he said that.

"What are you doing here?" She looked towards him and gave a questioning look towards us.

"Cat lady there "I cut him off before he tried saying something and I quickly blocked his mouth with my hand.

"Oh I needed a guide and he said he could help." I laughed slightly as he agreed with me with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You need help? Maybe I could help! How bout we get you to my room? We can help with your headache too, let's go!" she said excitingly.

"That isn't necessa- ACKH!" I yelped as she took my only free hand and zoomed towards her room.

We got to her room and it looked extremely fitting for her. She placed us down on her bed and got a type of drink on the table. The room looked so beautiful and when I turned to look at her she was looking right at me.

"So how old are you? What's your name? Tell me about the nekomata!" Her eyes glimmered as her face came closer and closer to me invading my personal space.

"Woah, woah, woah slow down Mavis you're giving me and the kid here a headache from the waterfall of questions." The skull said and smiled as I looked at him with a thankful look.

"Sorry, it's just you rarely see new monsters nowadays that's not an old coot no offence." She said and moved back.

"None taken, now could you bring me to Wayne's room? I've been reassigned to wake him up at the night." He said to Mavis. Guess his going to be busy.

"Alright, hold on a sec uhh…" She looked towards me and looked at me with a look that I recognized from seeing Jonathan hang out with the other humans.

"Alice" I answered as she smiled.

"Hold on a sec kay Alice? This will only take a few seconds."

"Okay…?" I answered as she dashed out.

"Alright I'm back! Anyway I forgot to introduce myself silly me. My name's Mavis!" It wasn't even 2 seconds and she came back already. Dang that's fast.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mavis" I politely said mimicking what Jonathan would say.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"I'm 15 years old" I answered fast enough to match her speed a bit.

"Oh my gosh, you're 15 years old? You're really young for a monster… Your parents let you out at this age?! Luuuuucky! I just turned 118 years old today and my dad only allowed me out this year, it wasn't what I expected though…" I don't really need to explain to her that I came here through Jonathan and I don't exactly know where my parents are… She looked upset when she ended that sentence and I couldn't help but ask.

"What's wrong?" I asked and held her hand softly.

"It's just… when I visited a town inhabited by humans nearby they were horrible! They kept saying that they were going to steal my candy and they placed garlic on bread! That's lethal to vampires and they were going to give it to me!" She whined as she explained about that absurd story.

"Uhm… Mavis… Are you kidding?" I laughed as she shook her head.

"No! They held torches and ran me out too!" She exclaimed and stood up mimicking it.

"Mavis… they were probably saying they'll steal your candy because humans are weird sometimes… and you probably looked like a human and they offered garlic bread to you as a friendly gesture... and as for the torches and running you out thing… Perhaps you just need to present yourself more… differently!" I said as I made her sit down again on the bed.

"Really?" She looked at me with a confused look that I can't believe she's 118 years old, how long has her dad cooped her in here?

"Positive, I even know one myself!" I accidentally spilled out and that was a bad idea brain. I could tell just by looking at her excitement grow.

"Holy rabies, you mean you talked to one before and he didn't kill you?" she said really with excitement in her voice and looked at me with shock.

"You got to stop your paranoia on humans killing you… He doesn't exactly know I'm a monster… I'm kind of afraid of how he would react if I exposed myself… But he takes care of me! He saved me when I was a kitten" I said grinning sheepishly. I kind of have the same problem as her but I don't really fear humans as bad as her. Jesus Christ where does she even get all the ideas about humans going to kill her anyway?

"That's so awesome! Maybe we could solve our problem with humans by going to the human village after my birthday party tonight!" She held my hand and jumped up and down.

"Birthday party?" I asked. I really don't know a lot about this hotel. That's expected since I only got here because Jonathan wanted to check out a spooky place… who would have thought he and I would get separated suddenly huh.

"Oh right I forgot to tell you. My birthday party is tonight. My dad Dracula celebrates my birthday in this hotel every year, his owner here." She giggled slightly and parted her hair from her ear as she said that.

"Cool! It must be awesome celebrating in a hotel!" Jonathan would always buy tuna and sing me a song on my birthday since we're not exactly high on budget. And that's enough for me but people like her are just so lucky!

"It gets boring easily but this year my dad hired this weird monster guy named Johnnystein to help out and his just so awesome like I never heard such music before not to mention his super cute!" The Johnnystein that had some weird business with the Dracula dude and some other dude? I never did find out what happened… Tch, it's that guard's entire fault jeez!

"Sounds like someone has a crush, tell little Alice about him!" I grinned as she blushed really hard.

"It's like does he know his cute or what? His like so-"

_We talked about her crush Johnnystein and she explained about how weird he was, he kind of reminded me of Jonathan… but he's a monster so I guess monsters can be almost as awesome as Jonathan. After a few hours I decided to leave, Griffin was probably waiting for me in the room hopefully skull man helped back me up. I told her I was going back to my room and she said I must go to her birthday party that was tonight and I accepted and got out through the window making my way towards Griffin's window._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**(Griffin's P.O.V)**_

After band practice I went towards to washer and got Alice's clothes. The witch looked at me weirdly as I took the clothes and grumbled something about fetish…

I walked out and thought about why she looked at me so weirdly…

'_Wait a minute… Did she think…?'_ I stopped midway and blushed hardly. Thank god I'm invisible so no one noticed.

_God dammit witch, I don't wear girl clothing! Just because I'm fetching clothes from the washer doesn't mean I wear them! And it's none of her business if someone has a fetish or not jeez! _

When I finally got back to the room I was expecting a welcome back or a sleeping Alice, only to realize something and someone was missing. Both the skeleton phone and Alice were gone. I couldn't help but panic so I threw Alice's clothes on the bed and ran out of the room to find her.

"Alice?" I whispered softly and looked around trying to check where Alice was.

"Woah, Griffin what's wrong?" Johnnystein asked me when I accidentally bumped into him.

"Oh it's just… I'm looking for a cat." I said looking sideways.

"A cat…?" He looked shock and looked behind and whispered something about 'Oh god how could I forget about her?' and mumbled something else I didn't manage to catch.

"Johnny? Alright there buddy?" I tapped onto his shoulder and this time it was my turn to ask if he was alright.

"Oh it's nothing! Let me help you! How does this cat look like? "He laughed nervously and faced me.

"It has a white fur with a slight light sapphire kind of blue shade... about this big" I tried giving him the size with my hand and forgot I was invisible…

"Uhm.. Griff…" He still looked a bit surprised but looked at me confusingly.

"Right right sorry, I mean about this big." I took a few newspapers and made the shape of how big Alice's cat form looked.

"Alright, let's go search for her!" He said. How did he know Alice was a girl…? I didn't say anything that… Never mind that where could that mischievous cat gone to now?

We looked all around and asked people if they saw Alice for a few hours but none of them saw her and kept telling us to ask someone else. I and Johnny decided to check the rooms and I went into Wayne's room and saw the familiar skeleton phone from my room.

I quietly sneaked in and brought him out.

"Hey! Where did Alice go?" I whispered while glaring at the skeleton phone.

"Overprotective much, relax. We went to the roof earlier and Mavis bumped into her than brought us into her room. I got reassigned to be in Wayne's room so Alice's probably still with Mavis right now. Just go back to your room. She'll probably turn up there after a while." He reassured me and chuckled. I thanked him and glared at him again before I quietly sneaked in Wayne's room again to place him back there.

I went towards Johnny and told him I found her. He asked me if I could see her and I told him that I'll let him see her tomorrow. I probably need to tell Alice first if I want to let anyone see her.

When I got back to the room Alice was lying down on the bed still quite awake I could tell.

"Welcome back Griff, you took really long huh! The skeleton was reassigned to another person's room while you were gone" She said innocently and sat up in her cat form.

"I see, you were pretty lonely huh Alice?" I asked and sat next to her. I guess I should play her game and act like I don't know.

"Mmhm, I entertained myself though…" She said softly and looked out the window. So that's how she got out.

"Oh my, how did you get this bump on your forehead?" I smirked as she worriedly touched her forehead and winched.

"Oh, uh… you mean this? I accidentally hit the wall when I was bored" She laughed nervously and refused to make eye contact with me as she tried to hide the bump.

"Alice…" I said softly and I knew she heard my disappointed voice as her ears perked up a bit.

"I'm sorry jeez…. you probably know I went out huh..." She said as her cat ears drooped down as she gave me those kitty eyes.

"Yes, and I thought I specifically told you to not-"I tried to not look at those eyes and continue being serious with her

"I didn't cause any trouble! The skeleton phone tempted me!" She cut me off and looked me again with another dose of extra cute kitty eyes.

"Alright, as long as you didn't get in any trouble. Now tell me, what did you do?" I sighed as she gave a small 'yay' and lay on my lap. I petted her back softly as she purred.

"I met a girl named Mavis earlier on the roof. She bumped into me and she has a really hard skull! I mean look at my forehead! She didn't even winch when she bumped onto me!" She whined and showed her forehead towards me to emphasize.

"Really? So what did you and Mavis talk about?" I asked as she smiled.

"Just girls stuff. She has a crush on Johnnystein!" She rolled and lay down on her back exposing her tummy and I moved my hand to her head to avoid getting scratched for touching her tummy again. I massaged her injury softly earning a soft glare when I tried to pet her tummy for fun.

"I guess I can't say I'm surprised especially how they look at each other." She gave a sharp glare when I stopped massaging her head as she moved her head to my hand and made me massage her again.

"You won't believe how many crazy things she asked me! It was like mm…" She murmured as she slowly drifted to sleep.

"I'm sure you can continue telling me about it at night, get some sleep Alice." I laughed softly and got her off my lap and placed her next to me on the bed so I could sleep as well.

_Darkness slowly crept towards me and I was in a garden… I looked at Lola's lifeless defiled body and chanted the spell._

"_reciful esaelp netsil ot siht reyarp dna pleh esiar alol morf eht daed dna otni a retsnom" I chanted and placed the potion onto her._

_When I finished the chant Lola opened her eyes immediately and gave a loud groan._

"_Yes! Lola! Thank god you're okay." I hugged her tightly as she placed an arm over my back._

"_Griffin… I'm back to life?"_

"_Yes… Lola you're okay now… you'll have a lifespan like a monster and…"_

"_You took advantage of my trust!" She growled as she pushed me away._

"_Lola I can explain" I looked at her and tried to place my hand over her face to calm her down._

"_How could you…" She slapped my hand away and looked at the ground._

"_Lola…" I looked at her as she became a trembled mess. All I could do was look at her as the pain was about to come to her transformation._

"_How could you do this to me Griffin?" She howled in pain as a pair of wings began to sprout on her back. Blood trickled down as she cried softly._

"_I'm sorry Lola I thought-"The ceremony of changing her into a monster like me had just completed and I didn't tell her what the fourth ritual was. Turning her to be something like me was impossible so I tried the second best thing… a Succubus._

"_How could you be so selfish Griffin? Why didn't you tell me the requirements? "Her tan skin slowly turned into a whiter pale shade._

"_Because if I did…" If I told her that she couldn't be a virgin or alive for the spell to take place she would have backed out… So when we finished the first 3 ritual… I drugged her to defile and kill her… It filled me with remorse and worry but I continued the spell anyway._

"_You didn't trust me…" She held her claws at me and I could see her crying._

"_Lola I'm sorry…" I tried to hold her arm but she angrily turned around and flew with the wings she just acquired._

"_I don't ever want to see you ever again Griffin!" She screamed as I tried to chase her._

"Griffin?" Someone shook me softly.

"Whose there?" I asked

"It's me…" The voice sounded familiar but why?

"I'm sorry Lola…" I whispered softly and the place felt like it was crumbling

"Griffin, please snap out of it! That was your memory…" The voice shook me harder now and held onto me.

"Alice?" I managed to whisper out as the world stopped shaking.

"I'm sorry to intrude but one of my abilities suddenly activated when we slept and you were having a nightmare… This is your conscious… to simplify what I said we're in the part of your head where you dream…"

"I'm a disgrace, a real monster the humans call…" I looked down and felt a few drops of water fell from my eyes.

"Griffin… Sh… Sh… It's going to be okay… Just rest…" Alice patted me softly and I slowly fell into another depth of darkness…

_It felt so much sweeter and soothing though… I looked at Alice's eyes and saw a glimmer shine before allowing the soothing darkness to take over._


End file.
